You Promised
by LovelyChanru
Summary: "I thought you would stop cutting." "I did stop cutting." "Than what the hell is that, that I see on your wrists!"


**Title:** You Promised

**Summary: **"I thought you would stop cutting." "I did stop cutting." "Than what the hell is that, that I see on your wrists!"

**Note:** I got this idea while dealing with my best friend. It wasn't pretty but I just needed to write this down.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters but I do own the story idea.

())))))))))))))))Hibari's POV(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))

I laid on Mukuro's bed while I played with his dry erase board. It's a normal day outside the sun out and some clouds the weather lately has been fair, which has surprised me because of all the rain Japan has been having lately. I took the dry erase marker and started writing down names. If you're asking where Mukuro is he's sitting in the bed that's across from his.

The bedroom he's in is large with two beds. A normal size bed and another normal size bed. In the middle separating the two bed is a nightstand right in the middle. He tired to work things out with his girlfriend Hana.

Well, Hana wasn't his girlfriend anymore she was more of Mukuro's friend. Before they only went out for four years and he had told me so many things that she has done to him. First, she acted all sweet and gentle towards him but than when he started dating her that's when we all got to see her true colors. Mostly Mukuro got to see what kind of person she really was.

Every time Mukuro would call me or show up in school he would complain to me about her. I would tell him the same piece of advice too, which was just talking to her to see if she would stop being just a jerk to Mukuro. Like always he would end up saying the wrong things or she would say the wrong things. Than the whole thing would just end up like a big fight and guess who would pick up the pieces right after that. That's right me!

That kept on going for four years. So imagine what I had to deal with on the phone and than in school. Yeah I went through just listening to him nag about her and than picking up all the pieces after a fight he had with her. But right now, Mukuro and I are together which kind of makes me happy in a weird way.

Right now the boy is listening to Hana (the jerk of a friend) and he looks pretty sad. I took my eyes off the dry erase bored and looked over at him. Mukuro is looking down on the bed and holding to what looks like to be a bobby pin.

_'So that's how he keeps his hair all pineappleish.' _

I thought for a quick minute and kept looking at him. Now a days it breaks my heart seeing him like this.

"Are you alright?" I ask him while my eyes went back to the dry erase borad.

"Yeah." He answers back in a low emotionless voice. I could tell he's sad when he talks like that I'm not fucking stupid.

"You're sad." I spoke out and pointed it out as well. He looked over at me and I look over at him. Mukuro looks sort of angry with me.

"Kyoya, I'm fine." He says more firmly and emotionally. I look at him one more time and smiled making sure he was alright.

"Alright Mukuro." I said as I went back to writing in English.

I'm so used to writing in Kanji that it's sort of hard writing in English. My 'R's look so weird that's not even funny. It's like the stick part is straight as it can be than the little loopy thingy doesn't want to connect to the stick. I have the same problem with my "P"s. My "I" looks weird as well. It sort of looks like an "L" in lower case than an "I" in upper case. Also my lower case "I"s looks weird . Well the dot part is like a tiny circle and than the stick is just well a stick.

"Mukuro look at my 'R' in English. It looks sort of weird right." I showed him the dry erase board to him. Pointing at my R when I wrote down the name Robin.

Mukuro only nodded at me and I smiled a bit. I went back to writing out more names or sentences in English. I happen to be writing 'Sakura'. When he comes out of the blue and tells me:

"I'm sorry."

I stayed looking at the dry board not bothering to look over there.

"Sorry for what."

"..."

He stayed quite for a moment and I look over at him. I saw the bobby pin without the plastic cap thing on and I look down to the starches on his wrist. I only got up and threw the board to another place and ran like hell out of there. I didn't care if he was fallowing me or not but there's a hallway that leads to his front door. I stayed in the hallway crying disappointed at how he did that while I'm there in the same room as him!

Last time he tired doing something like this he cut in too deep. What I mean too deep is when he press the blade way deep and he started bleeding so much that he fainted. I worried for him that day, we also had the same conversation about this! I remember what I told him.

_'Stop cutting or we are going to be over.' I yelled over the phone while holding on to something tight. I can't deal with him cutting so much it hurts me like hell! Than to know he does it over some stupid bitch that he shouldn't worry about anymore!_

_'I'll stop. I promise I'll stop.' Mukuro spoke on the other line and that brought a smile on my face. That's all I needed. _

"I guess he doesn't want me anymore." I spoke out loud which brought Mukuro to me. He told me that he was sorry. I didn't even listen to him I was crying too hard he came to kiss me but all I did was push him to the wall and ran away from him. I went to the bathroom and locked myself in there. I made sure that the lock was on and once I heard the click I went in the bathtub. I know I remembered it was wet but it doesn't matter right now.

A few minutes he came to the door and started to tell me things. Things that I don't care or don't even wanna hear anymore from him. All I did was cry in that bathroom holding on to the bath curtains as they were my tissues.

" I'm sorry Kyoya. Is that Hana makes me feel so bad! She makes me feel like less of a person."

I just shook my head. Mukuro is a great person ignoring the fact that we met by beating each other up in fifth grade. I smiled at that because who knew how close we became after that day. I cried more as more memories of us being friends came to mind and than becoming this.

"Kyoya. I'm sorry. Please open the door."

I didn't even dare to move myself from that bathtub. I just kept crying and crying I thought in a couple of minutes I was going to fill that thing up. I was giving a new meaning to cry me a river. I know Mukuro's life is hard with his sister having cancer and a mother that doesn't even care about him as much as she should be caring.

"Kyoya."

I cried more as I thought about our relationship. I thought we were okay. We were an average couple like's going to movies eat together the normal things. It's like being friends all over again but only this time with kissing and hand holding. I cried more remembering him saying that he was going to and did buy a marriage ring. He bought me a wedding ring saying that he would give it to me the day he feels when he's full out gay. I know that I am gay right now and only love him and have no feelings for any other guy.

When I didn't hear him calling out my name anymore that's when I got worried. I got on my knees and saw a credit card going through the small slim opening. I tired to get out of the bathtub as soon as possible but he took a hold on me when I jumped at him and tired to make it in his room. He placed me on the wall holding on to my hands. I started moving as he started explaining things.

"I don't want to hear it!" I shouted out with salty tears running down my face and working down my neck. He only looked at me with nothing in his eyes.

"Did you ever love me?" I question in a whisper that I'm glade that he didn't hear. I only looked up as I took my hands away from him and ran in the room. I closed the door on him but not in time though he had half on his body in and half of his body out.

" I wanna talk." Mukuro spoke as he placed a hand on my back. I only moved away from it not wanting such a hand to be on my back or any other place on my body.

" I don't wanna hear it!" I yelled back again breathing hard and crying as if Hibird just died. I moved away from the door and that happen to be the biggest mistake of my whole entire life. He came in and shut the door behind him. Mukuro pressed his back on the door and every time I would try to move it he would make himself heavy.

"I'm sorry is that Hana makes me so stressed..." Mukuro start talking I didn't want to listen or to hear the same excuses ever again in my life. "But if you..."

"If I what! You going to keep cutting? Well you already did it!" I shouted more as I tried once more to pull Mukuro away from the door.

"If you leave it's going to get worst!" He yelled at me I only looked at him. I wanted to laugh at him. He been cutting since I was tiny. He has been cutting since Hana became his friend so it just makes me wonder if he was cutting behind my back.

"Fuck you!" I yelled at him and moved him more away from the door. "Your only saying that cause you don't want me to leave! Your a fucking asshole that cut right in the same room as me! The same room the same bed your sick sister sleeps on!"

He still didn't move away from the door. I cried more I don't want to be around him right now he tired kissing me, I only moved my head away, he tired hugging me, I made myself heavy for he couldn't hold me up. I can't stand being in the same room as him right now. He's begging for forgiveness and I don't even know what to do anymore. I dedicated my life to this person. I don't have that much of a social life because of him. I barley text or talk to anyone that's not him.

"I don't want to be around you right now!" I shouted but he stayed near the door still begging for forgiveness and anything else he could get out of me. Right now I'm just mad as hell.

Can I really forgive a person that betrayed my trust?

After five minutes of me yelling to get out of the same room as him. He let me go and first place I went to was the living room. I sat down on the big leather couches that I sink into. They are comfy but I hate the fact that when I try to get up I seem like a turtle. No offense to any turtles.

I got up from the couch and went to the kitchen. I started cleaning dishes than I looked in the fridge for some odd reason. I don't know why I did that though I just looked inside and saw milk, water, eggs, cheese, some brad, left overs, and sweets. Mukuro came over to the kitchen. I held on to the fridge door.

"Hungry."

I only nodded no and closed the door. I went to the door frame of the kitchen and turn off the lights and left Mukuro in the dark. I went to his room grab dry board and black marker. I erased all the sentences and names I wrote out in English and went to my corner in the hallway leading to the front door. I sat down just drawing hearts and other things on it.

Mukuro than join me on my corner. He sat down on the other side and looked at me.

"Are you still mad?" Mukuro asked as he held on to my knee. He gave it a tiny squeeze.

"Yes." I wrote on the board in English.

"Are you ever going to talk to me?" He asked once more while touching my knee.

"Stop touching my knee." I wrote out once more.

"Sorry." He spoke softly and took his hand away from my knee.

…... Mukuro than looked at me again with a small smile on his face.

"I love you and I'm so sorry. If I do that next time I'm getting my mom, dad, whoever I can get to help me."

"Fine." I wrote out holding the marker tight. I was just scared that he might never tell anybody about it.

"So am I forgiven." He spoke out gently.

"Yes." I whispered softly as he hugged me. I just don't want this to ever happen again.

(((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I know it's OOC but I was hoping you guys didn't mind.


End file.
